Recuérdame
by Lady Vindex
Summary: Evania Harrison tiene la habilidad de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, ella no sabe porqué y tampoco le importa hasta que conoce a Marcus Vulturi y comienza a tener sueños de una vida que no fue suya. Evania se enamora de Marcus y se ve obligada a huir de su llamada familia cuando descubre una horrible verdad. Por azares del destino, termina en Forks.
1. El extraño bajo la farola

Remember me

Sinopsis: Evania Harrison tiene la habilidad de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, ella no sabe porqué y tampoco le importa…hasta que conoce a Marcus Vulturi, hasta que empieza a tener sueños de una vida que no fue suya, hasta que se enamora de él y se ve obligada a huir de su llamada familia borrándole la memoria en el proceso. Por azares del destino, Evania termina en Forks y se hace amiga de Isabella Swan mientras ella está deprimida por la huida de su novio.

 **Advertencias:** OOC Vulturis (Realmente no sé cómo se comportan ya que en el libro no se ve mucho de ellos, por eso la mayoría van a estar fuera de su personalidad, sobretodo Marcus). OC protagonista (Para los que no le gusten, he intentado mantener sus habilidades al mínimo, también odio las Mary Sue's), y por último Avance lento (¿Qué significa? Que las cosas no van a suceder muy rápido, pero tranquilos que llegarán. La idea está en mi cabeza ¡No me deja dormir!)

 **Disclaimer:** Los hechos, lugares y personajes de esta historia que reconozcas no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas), los he tomado prestados para escribir esta locura, gracias Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas). Lo que no reconozcas sí es mío.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en esta cuenta (no en la página), estoy realmente ilusionada porque le he dedicado bastante tiempo a esta idea en particular.

Primero que nada, los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, menos de mil palabras cada uno (quizá más, depende de cómo me sienta), pero más de quinientas. Lo siento por eso, generalmente escribo capítulos más largos, pero esta historia me exige que sean cortos.

Les voy a confesar que esta historia no tendría que ser como la van a leer, pero cuando la escribía ella tomaba giros sin mi permiso, creo que está utilizando mis dedos en mi contra, pero se los presto, quedo mucho mejor gracias a ellos.

Al principio puede ser difícil de entender, pero no se preocupen; todo se aclarara, incluyendo el título.

Espero que disfruten de mi bebé, también espero sinceramente que disculpen mis posibles faltas gramaticales y ortográficas, como dice mi Mamá; Nadie es perfecto, el saber no ocupa lugar, de los errores se aprende…y quinientas cosas más.

¡Saludos!

 **.**

 **Remember me**

 **.**

Evania Harrison, una joven adolescente de apenas diecisiete años, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Volterra, mirando de un lado a otro con asombro, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de pura felicidad; la ciudad era simplemente hermosa, un pedazo de historia viva.

Las calles estrechas y empinadas, y los altos edificios y sus viejas paredes de ladrillos realmente habían valido la pena. Evania había tenido la suerte de ganar un viaje gratis a la ciudad Italiana de su elección – cortesía de la escuela de idiomas dónde aprendía italiano – ella se había debatido entre Venecia y Volterra, insegura había terminado eligiendo Volterra.

Cuando el avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto ella no sabía que esperar, pero en cuanto un pequeño y viejo autobús – que se había llenado rápidamente de turistas emocionados – la llevó hacía su hotel, la emoción creció dentro de su vientre. Toda duda desapareció en el momento en el que Evania había visto la ciudad a lo lejos, justo en ese momento ella sabía que había elegido bien; Volterra era la ciudad más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Pero hoy, un 25 de Abril, la ciudad se había vuelto aún más atractiva, parecía brillar con luz propia.

Evania había despertado tarde aquel día, de todas formas se había aseado tranquilamente – después de todo estaba de vacaciones… – y había bajado a desayunar después de ponerse un vestido rojo de verano que le había regalado su mejor amiga su pasado cumpleaños, era un vestido simple de tiras que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla.

En cuanto el ascensor había llegado al primer piso, Evania se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba aquel día, las calles no estaban desiertas – como lo habían estado el día anterior – sino que estaban repletas de personas vestidas de manera muy extraña. La gran mayoría – Evania suponía que eran los lugareños del lugar – llevaba una larga túnica del color de su vestido con una capucha sobre sus cabezas.

Curiosa, Evania había cuestionado al recepcionista de su hotel, quien muy amablemente le había contestado que hoy era el día de San Marcos. Evania le había dado las gracias antes de dirigirse al comedor, ella había desayunado con prisa y rápidamente había salido del hotel para recorrer las calles de Volterra una vez más.

La sonrisa en su rostro era inmensa, ella no podía dejar de observar hacía todos lados, su cabeza dolía de tanto girarla, pero Evania no se detendría, ella sentía la necesidad de empaparse de la cultura de la ciudad porque esta era su primera salida de Estados Unidos, y podía ser la última porque ella no sabía cuando se le presentaría una oportunidad así otra vez.

Después de caminar por las calles la mayor parte del día, Evania se sentó en un café suspirando con cansancio.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?-le preguntó la camarera nada más verla, en perfecto italiano.

-Una botella de agua y la carta por favor-contestó Evania rápidamente. La camarera le sonrío antes de marcharse a por su orden.

Evania se acomodo en su asiento, y en cuanto la camarera le trajo su botella, ella se la bebió rápidamente, sedienta por el largo camino que había recorrido. Poco después, la misma camarera le trajo la carta, Evania la examino con atención antes de decidirse por el número cinco, el cuál constaba de una hamburguesa con patatas, ella estaba hambrienta.

Mientras esperaba su comida, Evania se dedico a observar a los turistas y lugareños que paseaban por la calle delante de ella, todos estaban sonriendo con emoción, algunos con túnicas rojas, otros solamente con alguna prenda del color.

Ella sonrío al ver a un niño saltando detrás de una mujer que parecía su madre, se veía tan feliz. Observarlo por más tiempo provoco que Evania perdiera su sonrisa, ella realmente extrañaba a sus padres, si ellos estuviesen vivos ella estaba segura de que estarían con ella ahora mismo. Su padre se sentaría a su lado y pediría una cerveza, su madre lo regañaría por beber tanto alcohol antes de decirle que dejara de parecer tan triste y melancólica, que está era una ocasión feliz.

-Los extraño…-susurro. Ellos habían muerto hace dos años, en un estúpido accidente de coche. Evania también había estado en el coche ese día, pero ella había tenido la suerte o la mala suerte – depende de cómo se viera – de sobrevivir. Desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente…

En cuanto Evania había abandonado el hospital, cosas extrañas habían comenzado a sucederle, de repente ella podía hacer y ver cosas que antes no podía. Evania era capaz de-

-Su hamburguesa señorita

-Gracias-contestó Evania centrando su mirada en la camarera, quién dejó el plato que llevaba en la bandeja plateada en su mano izquierda sobre la mesa antes de irse, no sin antes desearle "Bon Appetit".

Evania se aseguro de tener servilletas cerca antes de agarrar la hamburguesa con las dos manos y darle un gran mordisco, estaba muy rica.

Después de acabar con su hamburguesa y pagarla, Evania pidió un helado de cucurucho para llevar.

El sol había bajado para darle paso a la luna, las luces de la ciudad se habían encendido, pero la gente que recorría las calles no había disminuido. Evania se paseo tranquilamente por la zona comercial, observando con gran atención los pequeños puestos de los vendedores mientras lamía su helado de chocolate de su cucurucho, era su favorito y también había sido el favorito de su madre.

Mientras más se adentraba en el centro de la ciudad, Evania se dio cuenta de que menos gente había, lo que la preocupó. Ella intentó volver sobre sus pasos, pero terminó perdiéndose y adentrándose aún más.

Evania quiso preguntarle a alguien como podía volver a su hotel, pero no había nadie en las calles, o eso parecía hasta que lo vio.

Él estaba sentado en un banco de madera bajo una farola, llevaba una túnica negra, pero la capucha estaba abajo. Lo primero que Evania notó desde lejos fue que él tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, era difícil de ignorar teniendo en cuenta el color negro del mismo que se destacaba sobre la anormal palidez de su piel, tenía la piel muy pálida, casi blanca.

Ella no sabía si acercarse, algo en su interior le gritaba que se fuera, que corriera muy lejos y que no volviera, pero ella no sabía a dónde correr, no sabía en dónde estaba así que tomo una larga respiración y decidió acercarse.

-Emm…-murmuro con nerviosismo, acercándose lentamente. –Disculpe, pero… ¿Podría indicarme el camino más cercano a la zona turística?-preguntó con toda la educación que fue capaz de reunir.

El hombre no se movió, el seguía mirando hacia abajo. A Evania se le estaban poniendo los pelos de la nuca de punta, él era espeluznante. Quizá debería irse, sí…eso debería hacer.

-Disculpe la molestia-dijo antes de girarse para marcharse.

-Si retomas el camino por el cual arribaste y giras a la derecha y después a la izquierda encontrarás lo que buscas-contestó el hombre deteniéndola. Evania volvió a girarse, él seguía exactamente en la misma pose, no se había movido un centímetro.

-Muchas gracias-contestó. –Disculpe las molestias

Y sin decir más, Evania se marcho acelerando su paso, ella quería llegar a su hotel lo antes posible.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del extraño, Evania llego a la zona comercial, ella le agradeció silenciosamente una vez más antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hacía su hotel, el cual aún seguía abierto.

-Bienvenida Srta. Harrison, empezaba a preocuparme-dijo el recepcionista nada más verla.

-¿Mm?-murmuro Evania. -¿Por qué habría de preocuparse?-preguntó mirando al viejo hombre, él era un lugareño del lugar. Él se removió algo incómodo detrás de la recepción. Miro a los lados antes de hablar.

-Quizá no debería contarle esto, pero en esta ciudad los turistas tienden a desaparecer-le comunico en voz baja.

-¿P-porqué?-cuestiono Evania, los cabellos de su nuca volvían a levantarse, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo espeluznante que podía ser esta vieja ciudad, quizá debería irse unas semanas antes…

-No se sabe, simplemente desaparecen, nadie los vuelve a ver. ¿Necesitará de algo esta noche?-. Evania frunció el ceño ante el abrupto cambio de tema, pero entonces vio que otro hombre, con el uniforme del hotel, se acercaba a la recepción.

-No, gracias. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Srta. Harrison

Evania le sonrío con nerviosismo antes de marcharse al ascensor, okey…ella estaba oficialmente asustada, aunque tenía sentido que el hombre se callara, si los turistas supieran que la gente desaparecía todo el tiempo entonces no visitarían la ciudad y los lugareños morirían de hambre, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos ¿Es que no había policías en Volterra? ¿Por qué nadie investigaba las desapariciones? Era extraño…

Evania abrió la puerta de su habitación con su llave y la cerró, trancándola en cuanto entró.

-Tranquilízate Evania, no te pasará nada-se dijo a sí misma. Sí, era raro lo que ocurría y sí, el hombre sentado en el banco bajo la farola la había aterrorizado completamente, pero eso no significaba que iba a desaparecer de repente, ella no tenía porqué ponerse nerviosa, todo iba a estar bien, además si algo ocurría ella podía usar sus capacidades y huir, todo iba a estar perfectamente bien.

Evania se aseguro de que las ventanas de su habitación estuvieran bien cerradas – igual que las cortinas – y se fue a duchar para tranquilizarse. En cuanto se sentó en la bañera de agua caliente todas sus preocupaciones se extinguieron, iba a estar bien.

Ella salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se puso su pijama en la habitación – el cual constaba de una simple camiseta varias tallas más grande que ella –, entonces ella se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

 _Estaba en una gran habitación, una habitación muy lujosa con el suelo de mármol. Las cortinas negras estaban cerradas._

 _-Didyme-. Se giró ante el nombre, quién había hablado tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y los ojos rojos, pero no totalmente, había una capa lechosa sobre ellos._

 _-Estaremos bien Marcus, ninguno de los dos disfruta de esta vida. Además, Aro ya nos dio su bendición-. Las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no había sido ella la que las había pronunciado._

 _-Lo sé-respondió el hombre, su voz era elegante, pero suave a la vez. Él alzo su mano anormalmente pálida y la coloco sobre su mejilla. –Juntos estaremos bien_

 _Su sonrisa se ensancho involuntariamente._

 _-Te amo_

Evania se despertó de golpe, había sido un sueño extraño, ella nunca antes había tenido uno tan vivido como ese, aún podía sentir la mano del extraño sobre su mejilla, pero él no hablaba con ella ¿Quién era Didyme?

Evania se encogió de hombros, solo había sido un sueño…

 **-::Continuará::-**

 **N/A:** Sé que es corto y un poco aburrido, pero era el primero, la introducción. Seguramente más de uno sabe lo que ocurre en la cabeza de Evania, pero no es tan sencillo.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Un comentario no hace daño.

¡Saludos!


	2. ¿Didyme?

Remember me

Sinopsis: Evania Harrison tiene la habilidad de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, ella no sabe porqué y tampoco le importa…hasta que conoce a Marcus Vulturi, hasta que empieza a tener sueños de una vida que no fue suya, hasta que se enamora de él y se ve obligada a huir de su llamada familia borrándole la memoria en el proceso. Por azares del destino, Evania termina en Forks y se hace amiga de Isabella Swan mientras ella está deprimida por la huida de su novio.

 **Advertencias:** OOC Vulturis (Realmente no sé cómo se comportan ya que en el libro no se ve mucho de ellos, por eso la mayoría van a estar fuera de su personalidad, sobretodo Marcus). OC protagonista (Para los que no le gusten, he intentado mantener sus habilidades al mínimo, también odio las Mary Sue's), y por último Avance lento (¿Qué significa? Que las cosas no van a suceder muy rápido, pero tranquilos que llegarán. La idea está en mi cabeza ¡No me deja dormir!)

 **Disclaimer:** Los hechos, lugares y personajes de esta historia que reconozcas no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas), los he tomado prestados para escribir esta locura, gracias Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas). Lo que no reconozcas sí es mío.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Como el primer capítulo es corto y sé que no los va a enganchar del todo (dependiendo de vuestros gustos) publicó el segundo enseguida, así me duermo contenta.

En este nos metemos un poco en la mente de Marcus, en su razonamiento (el cuál fue bastante complicado de entender incluso para mí).

La mayoría probablemente sepa por qué Evania tuvo ese sueño en el capítulo pasado, no es tan difícil de comprender.

Os informo que no veremos mucho de las capacidades de Evania, la historia no se trata de eso, pero tener las tiene.

Pido perdón por la redacción y por la forma que está escrita la historia si os molesta, la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no publico nada, estoy algo oxidada.

Otra vez es espero que disfruten de mi bebé, también espero sinceramente que disculpen mis posibles faltas gramaticales y ortográficas, como dice mi Mamá; Nadie es perfecto, el saber no ocupa lugar, de los errores se aprende…y quinientas cosas más.

¡Saludos!

 **.**

 **Remember me**

 **.**

Evania decidió que no podía quedarse en su habitación solo porque estaba asustada, así que ella se vistió – con un vestido de verano largo de color blanco y unas sandalias de tiras color tierra – se puso su sombrero de paja y, después de desayunar algo rápido, abandono el hotel.

Ella se aseguro de no adentrarse demasiado en la ciudad y de ver su hotel desde la distancia todo el tiempo.

Su mirada fue atraída por un pequeño puesto en donde había una señora mayor, la señora vendía joyas que parecían hechas a mano.

-¿Las hace usted?-preguntó con curiosidad, contemplando las hermosas pulseras tejidas de manera muy complicada con tiras de cuero.

-Oh no querida, las hace mi nieto-respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

-Son hermosas-susurro rozando una de las pulseras con sus dedos, esa tenía una joya entretejida justo en el medio. -¿Cuánto?-preguntó alzando la mirada para ver a la Señora.

-Cincuenta-respondió la mujer de inmediato.

-¡¿Cincuenta?!-exclamó Evania sorprendida ¿Cincuenta euros por una pulsera de cuero? Era muy bonita, pero…

-Esa joya de ahí es una esmeralda real, te la estoy rebajando ya. Mi nieto me mata si se entera, pero…creo que debería ser tuya

Evania frunció el ceño con desconfianza ante su respuesta ¿Una esmeralda real? ¿A cincuenta euros? Mm…

-Es muy bonita, pero no puedo permitírmela: disculpe

Sin decir nada mas, Evania siguió su camino, no quería que la señora la liara, ella debía ahorrar, no podía gastar la subvención que le daba el gobierno en una pulsera.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Evania siguió caminando sin darse cuenta. Cuando quiso acordar, ella ya no podía ver su hotel.

-Mierda-maldijo en voz baja dando la vuelta para intentar volver, pero en su lugar llego a una plaza con una fuente en el medio, una plaza repleta de turistas revoltosos. Ella suspiro al sumergirse en la muchedumbre, al menos no estaba sola…

Evania forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no empujar a nadie en el proceso, ella quería salir. En algún momento, Evania termino dentro de un grupo de gente que la arrastraba sin que pudiera hacer nada, al parecer visitarían el viejo castillo.

-Disculpen…-dijo intentado librarse, pero nadie la oyó ¡Ella no quería visitar el castillo! –Dis

Algo frío se enrosco alrededor de su brazo y tiro de ella, extrayéndola del grupo de turistas entusiasmados. Evania miro a los lados, no había nadie…

-Qué extraño…-susurro, entonces miro su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo al detectar la marca de una huella humana por encima de su codo.

 _Alguien repartía besos por su espalda con suavidad, se sentía tan bien. Evania sabía que debía estar asustada, pero ella no lo estaba, no podía estarlo._

 _Los suaves labios recorrieron su línea de la columna hasta su nuca._

 _-Didyme-. Esa voz, otra vez… ¡Un sueño! Ella estaba soñando, pero ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Lo último que Evania recordaba era la muchedumbre que la arrastraba hacía el viejo castillo en Volterra y después la marca en su brazo, entonces nada…_

 _-Marcus…-el nombre salió de entre sus labios con un gemido. Frías manos se posaron a los lados de sus caderas y las recorrieron con suavidad, acariciándolas._

 _-¿Puedo hacerte mía?-susurro la misma voz directamente en su oído, un agradable estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo._

 _-No tienes que preguntar, por favor hazme tuya…_

 _-Con gusto_

 _Entonces esas manos y esos labios estaban por todas partes._

Evania abrió los ojos de golpe, ella miró alrededor; estaba en su habitación del hotel, pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ella no podía record- no, si recordaba, después de ser extraída de la muchedumbre y de ver aquella huella marcada en su brazo, ella se había asustado, así que había pedido direcciones al primer policía local que había visto, gracias a él había logrado volver a su hotel, en cuanto había llegado ella se había acostado sin cenar, asustada por los acontecimientos de su día.

-Dios, creo que esta ciudad me está volviendo loca. Y esos sueños…-. Evania no entendía porque parecía todo tan real en ellos, era como si ya hubiese vivido lo que estaba soñando, pero eso…eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

¿Quién era Marcus? ¿Y por qué se parecía tanto al hombre que había visto la noche anterior, sentado en el banco bajo aquella farola?

Evania negó con la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

-Creo que visitaré la agencia de viajes hoy, si sigo aquí más tiempo voy a volverme loca-murmuro antes de levantarse para ir al baño.

La decisión estaba tomada.

:::::::::::::::

Marcus sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de todo lo que Aro predicaba, pero aún así él no iba a detenerse, no podía porque esa chica, esa turista con su largo cabello negro, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su cuerpo esbelto y grácil se parecía tanto a su amada, él debía protegerla porque ya le había fallado a Didyme una vez.

Él sabía que la turista no era ella, no era su amada, pero cuando la había visto sola y asustada, dando vueltas por la calle en busca de su hotel, la había confundido ¡ **él** la había confundido!

 _Marcus había salido a cazar, como solía hacer cada viernes de cada semana. Él – a diferencia de sus hermanos – era un cazador solitario de una sola presa, un vampiro clásico le solía llamar Aro._

 _Siempre se sentaba en el mismo banco a esperar a un turista perdido, por lo general aparecían mujeres, a veces hombres borrachos y, muy de vez en cuando, niños perdidos. Marcus no tocaba a los niños, no le parecía bien arrebatar vidas tan jóvenes, él solo les señalaba el camino a su casa u hotel cuando se lo preguntaban entre lágrimas. No le importaba arrebatar las vidas de los borrachos o de las jóvenes turistas, pero él no era cruel, nunca lo había sido, acababa rápido con el sufrimiento de sus presas. Marcus era rápido y silencioso, Marcus era el único Vulturi misericordioso._

 _Mientras observaba el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, él lo había oído: pasos, y en ese momento había sabido que su próxima víctima se acercaba. Mientras esperaba, él se preguntó cómo sería ¿Un hombre borracho? ¿Una mujer borracha? ¿Un turista perdido en busca de direcciones?_

 _Él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, la sombra de su presa apareció en la distancia en un par de minutos. Marcus enfoco sus ojos en ella y espero, finalmente ella apareció, y Marcus se quedó paralizado al observarla._

 _Un cuerpo esbelto y grácil._

 _Piel pálida._

 _Cabello negro._

 _Pómulos altos._

 _Labios rosados._

 _Didyme._

 _El nombre vino a su mente de repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta._

 _Ella era idéntica a su difunta amada. Una copia perfecta._

 _La chica se acercó lentamente, Marcus se estremeció al sentir su aroma ¡Hasta olía igual que Didyme!_

 _-Emm…-el murmulló salió de entre sus perfectos y carnosos labios rosados. –Disculpe, pero… ¿Podría indicarme el camino más cercano a la zona turística?-._

 _Marcus no fue capaz de contestar, él no podía, estaba abrumado por lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?_

 _-Disculpe la molestia-dijo ella apresuradamente antes de girarse para marcharse, pero Marcus reacciono en ese mismo instante diciéndose a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma, sí, ella se parecía a Didyme, pero ella no era Didyme. Didyme estaba muerta._

 _Muerta._

 _Muerta como esta chica lo estaría en unos minutos. Su corazón dejaría de latir, sus pulmones dejarían de respirar, sus labios se volverían azules, y su piel empalidecería varios tonos. El único color que quedaría en su cuerpo sería el rojo carmesí de su sangre que se derramaría por la arteria carótida de su cuello._

 _Marcus trago lento en la oscuridad. La chica apenas se había girado después de retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, como lo había hecho Didyme antes de confesarle a Aro que quería irse._

 _No podía._

 _Él no podía matar a la chica. Matarla a ella sería como matar a Didyme, así que él la salvó de sí mismo, la salvó del monstruo sediento de sangre que vivía en su interior._

 _-Si retomas el camino por el cual arribaste y giras a la derecha y después a la izquierda encontrarás lo que buscas-contestó lentamente. La chica volvió a girarse, ella le sonrío con nerviosismo antes de agradecerle y marcharse, acelerando su paso en la distancia, sin saber lo cerca que había estado de morir sola, en la oscuridad, a manos de un monstruo._

Después de esa noche, Marcus intentó olvidar la presencia de la chica, hacer como si nunca la hubiese visto, pero entonces él la había vuelto a ver desde la ventana de su alcoba, ella estaba en la plaza, siendo arrastrada hacía el castillo por una muchedumbre de turistas ansiosos, por una muchedumbre de turistas que morirían minutos después de pisar los suelos de mármol del lugar que era su hogar.

Algo rugió en su interior.

¡NO!

¡ELLA NO DEBÍA MORIR!

¡ELLA DEBÍA VIVIR!

Marcus aún no sabía lo que lo había poseído, pero en cuestión de minutos, él la había salvado tirando de su brazo, extrayéndola así del grupo de víctimas de sus hermanos.

Tocarla había sido extraño, él – prácticamente una estatua viviente – había sentido un calor extendiéndose por su brazo, sabía que había sido su imaginación, pero…no le importaba.

Justo en ese momento, él supo que no podía dejarla, debía asegurarse de que iba a estar a salvo, a salvo de él y de sus hermanos. A salvo de las garras de la muerte.

 **-::Continuará::-**

 **N/A:** ¡Ta tata chan! Marcus tiene que salvarla porque ella se parece a Didyme, porque él le falló a Didyme. Es simple, es claro… ;)

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Saludos!


	3. Marcus

Remember me

Sinopsis: Evania Harrison tiene la habilidad de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, ella no sabe porqué y tampoco le importa…hasta que conoce a Marcus Vulturi, hasta que empieza a tener sueños de una vida que no fue suya, hasta que se enamora de él y se ve obligada a huir de su llamada familia borrándole la memoria en el proceso. Por azares del destino, Evania termina en Forks y se hace amiga de Isabella Swan mientras ella está deprimida por la huida de su novio.

 **Advertencias:** OOC Vulturis (Realmente no sé cómo se comportan ya que en el libro no se ve mucho de ellos, por eso la mayoría van a estar fuera de su personalidad, sobretodo Marcus). OC protagonista (Para los que no le gusten, he intentado mantener sus habilidades al mínimo, también odio las Mary Sue's), y por último Avance lento (¿Qué significa? Que las cosas no van a suceder muy rápido, pero tranquilos que llegarán. La idea está en mi cabeza ¡No me deja dormir!)

 **Disclaimer:** Los hechos, lugares y personajes de esta historia que reconozcas no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas), los he tomado prestados para escribir esta locura, gracias Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas). Lo que no reconozcas sí es mío.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Dejo el tercer capítulo por aquí, es algo corto, pero el contenido es bastante importante para la historia.

Otra vez pido perdón por la redacción y por la forma que está escrita la historia si os molesta, la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no publico nada, estoy algo oxidada.

Y otra vez espero que disfruten de mi bebé, también espero sinceramente que disculpen mis posibles faltas gramaticales y ortográficas, como dice mi Mamá; Nadie es perfecto, el saber no ocupa lugar, de los errores se aprende…y quinientas cosas más.

¡Saludos!

 **.**

 **Remember me**

 **.**

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo volver antes?!-exclamó Evania en italiano. La mujer de mediana edad, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, sentada frente a ella frunció el ceño ante su tono, pero fingió una sonrisa antes de explicarse.

-Su viaje fue financiado por su escuela, Srta. Harrison, dicha escuela pagó por un mes en Volterra, usted no ha estado ni una semana, no puede irse. Su vuelo de vuelta está programado para el 20 de Mayo

-Pero apenas estamos a 27 de Abril-murmuro Evania por lo bajo.

-Si de verdad quiere irse antes, usted debe financiar su vuelo ¿Tiene los fondos necesarios?

Evania no los tenía, ella era menor de edad, el gobierno le daba la cantidad mínima para subsistir, comprar un billete de avión no entraba en sus gastos.

-No

-Entonces tendrá que esperar, lo lamento-contestó la mujer aunque ella no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto. Evania insistió.

-¿Está segura de que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

La mujer suspiró, la dura mirada en sus ojos se suavizó.

-Tuviste la suerte de ganar este viaje querida, disfrútalo. Deja de preocuparte y relájate

Evania suspiro ante sus palabras, pero ella las proceso… quizá la mujer tenía razón, quizá ella estaba exagerando.

-Disculpe las molestias

Evania abandono la agencia de viajes y se paseo por las calles hacía su hotel con lentitud, pensando en las palabras de la mujer, quizá estaba paranoica, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría después de enterarse de que las personas desaparecían en la ciudad? Quizá también exageraba…

Evania suspiro y giro en una esquina, entonces se detuvo de repente…no sabía dónde estaba.

-Esto se está volviendo una costumbre-mascullo por lo bajo mirando alrededor, parecía estar en un pequeño parque. Todos los juegos eran de metal, la mayoría estaban oxidados. Evania se estremeció al oír un chirrido. Ella giro la cabeza, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver a una figura encapuchada sentada en uno de los columpios oxidados, una figura que se parecía muchísimo a la del hombre debajo de la farola, a la del hombre que aparecía en sus sueños; Marcus…

Evania trago lento dando un paso hacia atrás, dos veces no eran coincidencia ¿Acaso el hombre la estaba siguiendo?

-¿Te has vuelto a perder?-. Evania no supo si contestar o salir corriendo, ella no podía confiar en este extraño, todos sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, pero…algo en su interior también le gritaba que se quedara, que él jamás sería capaz de dañarla, ella se estaba volviendo loca. Finalmente se armo de valor y le hizo caso a su corazón.

-Sí-dijo lentamente. -¿Podrías señalarme el camino de vuelta, por favor?

-No deberías rondar las calles a estas horas, es peligroso

-El sol apenas bajó-contestó Evania con el ceño fruncido, el cielo aún estaba teñido de naranja.

-Aún así-murmuro el hombre. Un nudo se formo en el estomago de Evania cuando él se levantó del columpio y se acerco, caminando lentamente. Finalmente, él alzó su mano, Evania dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando que él la posaría sobre su mejilla, pero no lo hizo, su mano tembló levemente antes de volver abajo. –Deberías tener cuidado, no pasees por estas calles, no disfrutes de esta ciudad, no te enamores de su gente. Vete lejos ahora que estás a tiempo.

-¿P-por qué?-balbuceo Evania sin mover un solo músculo, había…había algo, Evania no sabía si estaba en el hombre frente a ella o flotando en el aire, pero estaba allí…y la inquietaba.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de contestar.

-Porque Volterra no es lo que aparenta, entre los viejos edificios, entre los amables lugareños, entre sus interminables calles…acechan unos monstruos…sedientos de sangre.

Evania trago lento ante sus palabras, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, ella estaba asustada ¿Este hombre insinuaba que era un monstruo? ¿Insinuaba que iba a matarla? Dio un paso hacia atrás, él dio uno hacia adelante.

-No es a mí a quién debes temer

-¿P-por qué?-balbuceo Evania una vez más, ella estaba haciendo tiempo, buscando una salida, una posible salvación. Jamás imagino que su pregunta causaría la confusión reflejada en los ojos del "monstruo".

-Sinceramente no lo sé-contestó finalmente, después de unos minutos. –He matado a tantos, me he alimentado de tantos, pero tú…

Él se acercó a una velocidad imposible para un humano, Evania no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse, de repente una mano fría estaba sobre su mejilla.

-Tú te pareces tanto a ella-susurro, había algo cálido en su voz. Sus ojos rojos, ligeramente lechosos, parecieron suavizarse. –No volveré a fallarle, no la volveré a ver muerta-. Su mano fría se deslizó fuera de su mejilla lentamente, acariciándola. Él se alejó, pero antes de marcharse, en su oído susurro -Vete, vete y no vuelvas nunca más a Volterra, Didyme.

Evania no estaba segura de si se arrepentía de lo siguiente que salió de entre sus labios, pero ella no pudo evitarlo porque él parecía tan triste, tan vació y solo al momento de pronunciar ese nombre, ella tuvo que decirlo porque algo en su interior, algo muy profundo, quería ver la sonrisa del monstruo, la misma que estaba en sus sueños.

-Marcus…

Él se giro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

 **-::Continuará::-**

 **N/A:** ¡Ta tata chan! Evania dijo algo que no debería ¿Qué hará Marcus?

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Saludos!


	4. Es ella

Remember me

Sinopsis: Evania Harrison tiene la habilidad de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, ella no sabe porqué y tampoco le importa…hasta que conoce a Marcus Vulturi, hasta que empieza a tener sueños de una vida que no fue suya, hasta que se enamora de él y se ve obligada a huir de su llamada familia borrándole la memoria en el proceso. Por azares del destino, Evania termina en Forks y se hace amiga de Isabella Swan mientras ella está deprimida por la huida de su novio.

 **Advertencias:** OOC Vulturis (Realmente no sé cómo se comportan ya que en el libro no se ve mucho de ellos, por eso la mayoría van a estar fuera de su personalidad, sobretodo Marcus). OC protagonista (Para los que no le gusten, he intentado mantener sus habilidades al mínimo, también odio las Mary Sue's), y por último Avance lento (¿Qué significa? Que las cosas no van a suceder muy rápido, pero tranquilos que llegarán. La idea está en mi cabeza ¡No me deja dormir!)

 **Disclaimer:** Los hechos, lugares y personajes de esta historia que reconozcas no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas), los he tomado prestados para escribir esta locura, gracias Stephenie Meyer (y otras personas). Lo que no reconozcas sí es mío.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Cuarto capítulo, también corto…lo siento por la longitud.

Y otra vez espero que disfruten de mi bebé, también espero sinceramente que disculpen mis posibles faltas gramaticales y ortográficas, como dice mi Mamá; Nadie es perfecto, el saber no ocupa lugar, de los errores se aprende…y quinientas cosas más.

¡Saludos!

 **.**

 **Remember me**

 **.**

Marcus estaba obsesionado, él no podía dejar de seguir a la chica, de seguirla para protegerla. Sus hermanos estaban comenzando a sospechar, ellos empezaban a cuestionar sus excusas, tanto que había sentido a alguien siguiéndolo, pero se había deshecho de él rápidamente, sabía que no podía seguir así, sabía que debía alejarse de ella y, para hacerlo, sabía que debía hacer que ella se marchara lejos de Volterra, lejos del peligro, lejos de dónde él pudiese sentirla, verla y olerla.

Él pensó que, quizá, si la asustaba ella se iría, así que se sentó en el columpio de aquel parque sabiendo que ella, con su terrible sentido de la orientación, se perdería nuevamente.

Espero pacientemente a que se acercara, sintió su increíble aroma a kilómetros de distancia, y él lo inhalo profundamente sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que lo haría. Finalmente la vio, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida.

-Esto se está volviendo una costumbre-escucho que mascullaba después de doblar una esquina. Marcus se balanceo en el columpio con sus piernas, la chica se estremeció al verlo, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba asustada, podía oler su miedo.

-¿Te has vuelto a perder?-. Decidió hablar.

-Sí-contestó lentamente, después de unos segundos. -¿Podrías señalarme el camino de vuelta, por favor?

 _Comienza el acto_ , se dijo a sí mismo, _debo asustarla, asustarla para mantenerla a salvo._

-No deberías rondar las calles a estas horas, es peligroso

-El sol apenas bajó

-Aún así-murmuro. En ese momento Marcus no tenía la intención de levantarse, caminar hacía ella y alzar su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero sucedió porque ella se veía tan asustada, él solo quería consolarla, por suerte él pudo controlarse al final, pero su mano tembló, anhelaba el calor que había sentido el día anterior. –Deberías tener cuidado- habló finalmente, recordándose a sí mismo que debía ahuyentarla -no pasees por estas calles, no disfrutes de esta ciudad, no te enamores de su gente. Vete lejos ahora que estás a tiempo.

-¿P-por qué?-el balbuceo escapó de entre sus perfectos labios rosados, esos labios que tanto había besado en el pasado _¡NO! ¡ELLA NO ES DIDYME!_

¡DIDYME ESTÁ MUERTA!

-Porque Volterra no es lo que aparenta, entre los viejos edificios, entre los amables lugareños, entre sus interminables calles…acechan unos monstruos…sedientos de sangre -.

Ella temblaba, estaba asustada como todo ser humano debería estar en presencia de un monstruo como él, pero ella no era un simple ser humano, ella no debía temerle.

Marcus intento tranquilizarla.

-No es a mí a quién debes temer

-¿P-por qué?-. Marcus apretó sus puños ante su balbuceo, la pregunta había despertado algo en su interior, en cierta forma le molestaba la presencia de la chica ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a caminar con el rostro de su amada por estas calles? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reabrir la cicatriz que tanto le había costado cerrar? ¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¡ÉL DEBÍA MATARLA! Pero no podía…jamás podría.

-Sinceramente no lo sé-contestó finalmente, después de unos minutos. –He matado a tantos, me he alimentado de tantos, pero tú…

Él se acercó rápidamente y coloco su fría mano sobre su pálida mejilla. El calor se extendió por su mano ¿Por qué se sentiría así? Él era un vampiro, él estaba muerto, no podía sentir calor, pero, pero…

Didyme le había hecho sentir este calor también, Didyme lo había hecho sentir vivo también.

-Tú te pareces tanto a ella. No volveré a fallarle, no la volveré a ver muerta-. Su mano fría se deslizó fuera de su mejilla lentamente, acariciándola, queriendo memorizar el tacto para siempre. Finalmente se alejo, pero antes de marcharse quiso cumplir su cometido, quiso asustarla, aunque las palabras que escaparon de su boca no lo consiguieron -Vete, vete y no vuelvas nunca más a Volterra, Didyme.

Él se giro y apretó los ojos con fuerza, era la despedida, ahora sí que no volvería a ver su rostro nunca más, ya no volvería a sentir el calor en su piel. Este era el fin y…eso estaba bien, Didyme así lo hubiese querido, lo que ella más odiaba de ser vampiro era quitar vidas. Cada vez que mataba a alguien para alimentarse ella sufría, ella pedía perdón y rezaba por los muertos siempre, era por eso que él era tan misericordioso, porque su amada así lo hubiese querido.

Marcus tenía intención de marcharse, pero entonces lo oyó.

-Marcus…

Y él se giro, y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, como platos ¡No podía ser! ¡Ella no podía ser Didyme! Pero, pero…había reconocimiento en sus ojos. Ella era Didyme.

 **-::Continuará::-**

 **N/A:** Pues eso, corto, pero al grano. Evania metió la pata hasta el fondo, ahora solo le queda hundirse en el abismo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Saludos…


End file.
